In Which Tamaki is Enraged and Kyouya is pale
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Tamaki is angry when Kyouya has no sympathy for a 'injured' customer. slightly Kyoumaki. if you dont like shonen ai,boyslove,just dont read it!


in which Tamaki is enraged and Kyouya becomes pale.

_**In which Tamaki is enraged and Kyouya becomes pale.**_

_pg 13 i guess... for the violence?_

_pairing : kyouymaki (if u squint)_

_this is pure crackfict!_

It was a normal day at for the host club. The twins were pretending to argue,honey was being cute and Haruhi was being a natural. Tamaki was as flamboyant as ever announcing that the club was giving free dance lessons. Kyouya was scowling because,it was FREE and grumbling about how Tamaki wanted him in the poor house. Miss Kawako was the first in line and felt like a princess dancing with the flax-haired prince.

It was going well until...CRACK!!

The hosts turned to see her on the ground crying.

Kyouya just stood there with a large sweatdrop as Tamaki fussed over her.

"its just a sprain..." he muttered.

Tamaki turned on him very quickly.

"JUST!!! JUST!! CANT YOU SEE THAT MAIDEN IS IN PAIN!!????" He bellowed in a eerily deep voice.

"um...Tamaki..." Kyouya tried to say but was cut off by the loud Smacking sound of Tamaki's hand on his left cheek.

(this is NOT Kyou Kara Maou... he didn't propose!)

The whole room fell silent though there were whispers of 'domestic violence' coming from the twins direction.

Kyouya looked very stricken and unlike himself.

"You! Your just a selfish Prick! Che…" Tamaki said adding insult to injury quite literally.

Kyouya made a very low noise sounding like a whimper and then seemed to have teleported into a corner of the room.

Haruhi watched the rain cloud appear over Kyouya's head and turned to Tamaki, "are you being a bit harsh…?" she suggested to the prince.

"NO! He's a heartless bastard!" declared the prince as he scooped up the stricken Kawako and carried her to a chair.

Haruhi sighed and turned back to see the twins and Hunny attempting to console 'mommy'.

The day ended and Mommy and Daddy had not spoken to each other.

Also Kyouya had refused to eat lunch. Tamaki seemed indifferent as he napped in his 'throne' then left for his limo without glancing at Kyouya. Haruhi went home still concerned for them.

The next Day was not a picnic in the least.

Kyouya appeared looking very thin and pale, while Tamaki appeared with rosy cheeks and a smile.

He continued to host without noticing Kyouya's refusal to eat.

The girls who'd requested him kept offering their lunches to him with worried looks, but Kyouya just shook his head and muttered "you should eat it…your still growing girls…"with a forced smile.

Haruhi sweat dropped at how unlike himself Kyouya was being; usually he wouldn't have been so thoughtful. Tamaki didn't even notice when Kyouya grasped a chair and held his head, even with the gasps from young girls.

"Mommy, please eat this!" Hikaru pleaded holding up a whole Ham. Kyouya turned and looked at him with a weak smile "you should eat it my son, your still growing after all." At which point Hikaru fainted into Kaoru's arms dramatically.

"Kyouya is totally out of it…" he said later after he stopped pretending. The twins scowled at Tamaki, "He's not the heartless prick" they said accusingly. Tamaki looked over at then and scoffed "he's just pretending for sympathy…" he said looking convinced that was the truth. Haruhi blinked, 'that could be…but…he doesn't look like he's faking…'she thought looking over at Kyouya who was trying to type but kept missing the keys.

The day ended quickly and Kyouya left the room with a glassy eyed look.

Minutes later they heard two girls scream.

Tamaki, ever the chivalrous host rushed to them.

Tamaki gasped as he looked down.

Kyouya crumpled on the floor was the last thing he expected to see.

Haruhi gasped "oh no Kyouya-sempai!!" and started crying. Hikaru and Kaoru consoled her and Hunny started to cry also. Tamaki stood there stunned as two nurse aids appeared and rushed Kyouya off in a stretcher.

Later Tamaki found himself sitting in a chair by the megane's bedside watching him sleep. The Doctor said he'd passed out due to mild exhaustion and hunger, but it looked so much worse.

Tamaki hung his head thinking 'how could I let this happen to Mommy!'

"Tama…ki..?" a small voice squeaked Tamaki looked up to see Kyouya staring at him weakly.

Tamaki erupted into tears and grasped his hand. "MOMMY I'm HERE!" he said.

"I can't….stay…much longer…"

"No! Mommy don't leave! Daddy is so sorry! We'll go eat lots of Ootoro and commoner Ramen!"

Kyouya smiled at him "I don't…like…Ootoro…"

Then he patted Tamakis cheek and said "Suki…da…"

then closed his eyes forever.

**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**MOMMMMMYYYY!!!!"**

Tamaki yelled.

The host club stared at him with exasperated looks.

Tamaki looked at them still crying "Are you so cruel to not care if Mommy passed away! Such horrible children!" Tamaki scolded.

Haruhi looked at him with a hard stare.

"…Kyouya is still over there…" she said pointing. Kyouya was in the corner of gloom mopping with a large pink handprint on his left cheek.

( I just played you all!! Yes I'm a horrible evil person…whatever...)

"THERES STILL TIME!!" he yelled cheerfully. He grabbed a plate of Ootori and then stopped 'no he doesn't like this…' he said putting it down and reaching for a plate of fruit. 'He likes oranges!' he thought happily.

Tamaki rushed over and kneeled next to Kyouya.

"Its alright Daddy doesn't hate you please don't starve yourself! Here eat these oranges!" he said smiling.

Kyouya paused for a minute

and then turned his head towards the flax-colored idiot with an indignant look.

"Starve myself? Aren't you being presumptuous!" he snapped as a vein popped up in his forehead. Tamaki looked confused.

"But Daddy had a dream. And-"

"Keep your odd little thoughts to yourself!" The youngest Ootori barked smacking Tamaki and thus making him tip over.

Kyouya got up and dusted himself off

"feh..Me withholding myself from eating for this idiot?" he muttered scowling at Tamaki would hadn't righted himself yet.

'I only was trying to make him A Little guilty for hitting me but…yesh…it worked too well…' he thought as Tamaki finally straighten himself and sat up.

'He's lucky he's so cute…thinking I'd endanger myself for him is really upsurd…' he thought with a smile.

Tamaki saw it and hopped up at him hugging him and saying "my dear friend!" over and over again as Kyouya blushed and then started growling at him.

The twins, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori decided it would be in there best interest to stay out of it.

-end-

Kyouya : I'm both flattered and scared that Tamaki would have such a dream about me…

Tamaki : I think its all those commoner shows (sopa operas)

Haruhi : I hate soap operas….

Kyouya : the hospital soaps aren't so bad…

author notes : this was written after the obsurd dream i had involving people dying on a cruise ship and Tamaki and Kyouya being there for some reason...the he likes orange comment is aspoof of the lil'Kyouya with orange pic.


End file.
